In the following specification, the term “pack” can be taken to mean both a carton containing a plurality of packets of cigarettes, and a single packet containing a group of cigarettes or tobacco products in general.
Rigid packs of the type in question are fashioned generally from respective flat precreased diecut blanks, the single pack comprising a container and a lid which, in the case of the packet in particular, is attached hingedly to a rear edge of the container in such a way as to enclose an open end of the selfsame container, also a reinforcing frame disposed partly inside the container and secured thus internally to a front face and to two flank faces of the selfsame container.
It is increasingly the practice to print advertisements, messages and other written matter on the outer surface of these packs, addressed to the consumer, which must be placed clearly in view, expressed in the language of the various countries where the product is sold and, moreover, customized on a case by case basis to ensure conformity with national statutory requirements in different countries.
In certain countries it is also normal for the price of the product to be printed on the outer surface of the pack and, especially in those countries where changes in price are frequent due to significant inflationary factors, the written matter printed on the pack must often be changed and adapted in response to market conditions.
All this dictates that the diecut blanks used to fashion the packs must be differentiated from country to country, and even for each individual country, with resulting high inventory and production costs.
It is also the practice to manufacture packs of the type in question furnished internally with inserts, namely cards, coupons and the like, bearing written and pictorial images addressed to the consumer.
The object of the present invention is to avoid the use of different blanks, since the blank represents the most costly part of the pack, adopting a single standard blank for all countries and utilizing the inserts as the background on which to print the advertisements, messages and other written matter addressed to the consumer.